Her King
by Noxtu
Summary: Contrary to what other kaiju might think, Zilla, was in love with Godzilla. So much so that she changed her gender from that of a male to draw in his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Her King

**Desclaimer**: I do not own Godzilla.

Zilla licked her wounded shoulder after being injured yet again. It was not uncommon for other kaiju to take their frustrations out on her simply because she is a reminder of how they were defeated by Godzilla. Zilla also believe it was because they where inferior compared to him due to the constant attacks. Over time Zilla became bitter to the point she would seek out the king himself and challenge him. This made her believe that in defeating Godzilla the attacks on her would greatly decrease and she would be viewed as a more superior kaiju deserving of respect. Unfortunately, each fight would leave her more depressed then the last and not because she lost every single one. It took her quite a while to figure out why and contrary to what other kaiju might think, Zilla, was in love with Godzilla. So much so that she changed her gender from that of a male to draw in his attention. It seem to have worked on other male kaiju but him. This lead to the reminder of Zilla's current predicament of the one currently on her back. She hissed at the male and debated with herself on wither or not to let the male have his fun. The last time Zilla mated she got pregnant and ultimately lead to her offspring being destroyed and her nearly dying in the process. After these events Zilla became nothing but a laughing stock to the other kaiju with the exception of a few. There was no telling what Godzilla thought as he was very difficult for her to observe. Which was probably due to her almost non-existent interaction with him after a few years when she had a sex change. Now all she does is run away and hide whenever she see the male headed in her direction.

Zilla shifted her gaze towards the male trying to position himself, going as far as grabbing her neck with his teeth, and tried to vision Godzilla instead. It was no good, Gorosaurus could not even come close to being a replica of who she really wanted. This gave Zilla all the clarification she needed. With a great roar and strength she could summon, she shook her head roughly and bucked him off before making a mad dash for the ocean shore. Gorosaurus roar with frustration as she slipped away. If Zilla's was still a male she could imagine him laughing at her cowardice to run rather than to fight. She couldn't help but feel ashamed with what she has become now. She guessed that came with the cost of being a female.

Zilla swam to her secret spot located under Monster island in a air pocket filled cave. It had been a while since she had slept to let her wounds heal. It was very difficulty to rest with constant attacks on her and semi-healed wounds would constantly rip open again. Zilla took in a deep breath, eyes growing heavy before sleeping into a peaceful sleep. While Zilla slept she dreamt of the one she desired.

Getting up in the morning was usually peaceful for Zilla but when her secret cave top giving away was not what Zilla expected to wake up to in the morning. She dodged a huge chunk of rocks from hitting her on the back of the neck and looked up as she heard a extremely distinct roar. The light from the top blocked her vision and for a slit second she almost mistook what stood above her for Godzilla if it weren't for his body coloring and the crystals sticking out on both sides of his shoulders and lining his neck to his tail. Zilla ducked back and hid in the darkest part of the cave out of lights view. She heard him sniff around the edge, then gave a roar of annoyance, before walking off. It was not uncommon for other Kaiju to mistake her for Godzilla and upon discovering who it really was would then snort and walk off uninterested. In her eyes the clone was, if anything, difficult to understand and more ferocious then Godzilla so far. The first time Zilla encountered him was after she made the final stage of developing into a female. During her mating cycle it was hard to resist him and not only because he looked like Godzilla but also because he was far stronger and heavier than her. She wondered if he was truly searching out Godzilla and if not was he angry with her after what she had done. It would explain why her home was destroyed, but it didn't explain why he didn't bother to come into the cave to find her.

Once Zilla believe the area was clear she slipped into the ocean water and mourned. That cave was her only safe haven she had and it was gone now. It was also where she was born, Zilla remembered hatching to the sight of that cave. The experience was terrifying. Zilla recalled being alone with other unhatched eggs and only until hunger hit did she start to feast on her unhatched brothers and sisters. Only after depleted of a food source did she start to venture out which nearly lead to her getting eaten a few times. When things got to tough for her above the surface, she always swam back to the cave to recover. Surprisingly enough the cave was also the same area she encountered Godzilla. Being a male at the time, she looked up to him and allowed herself to become attached to him on a few occasions due to the familiarity of his scent. Zilla figured at the time she was nothing but annoying as a fly to a human was at the time. So when she was getting bigger, Godzilla let her know then he would not tolerate her presence anymore. After sending her into a large bolder with his tail she knew not to follow him again.

Decided to kill some time, more or less something, Zilla went hunting for food. Some monsters on the island where competitive and food sources were hard to come by for her. Which is why Zilla kept to eating small amounts of fish. As a hatchling, her food came from leftovers from other monsters. Eventually Zilla stopped after word got around she was a scavenger, therefore, considered weak and unable to survive on her own. Some Kaiju even attempted to eat her to, in their eyes, put her out of her misery. If it hadn't been for her great stamina and agility she would have died.

A kaiju fish as big as Zilla's head darted past her vision and she instantly propelled herself after it. Being careful of it's spiked tail located on it's caudal fin, she bit and twisted it off. The fish shrieked as blood flowed out of it's ripped off tail. The smaller kaiju turned around a tried to take a stab at her with it's long spiked pectoral fins. She dodge it attempts to inject her. The last thing she wanted was to be paralyzed and helpless to defend herself, especially underwater. She quickly grabbed it around the gills just above the lining of it's stomach and clamped down on it's spine, killing it instantly.

After making it back to the ocean shore with her prize, she laid down and curled on her side in the sand, staring off into the distance while occasionally taking bites out of the fish. The sun shining down on her felt wonderful as the heat warmed her. The peace didn't last long when she felt something nibbling on her tail. Zilla grumbled at what ever it was to go away and shifted her tail. When it didn't stop she lifted up her tail to see the cause of her disturbance clamped down on her tail. Zilla shifted her head to look at the little offending menace. It was Minilla, Godzilla's supposed offspring. Her head snapped up and she swung her head in a full circle, body following. Minilla let go of her tail with a squeal causing him to plop back to the sand covered ground. The hatchling proceeded to occupy it's time with the half eaten fish she had dragged ashore by inspecting it. This was not the first time Zilla had an encounter with the hatchling but one thing was for curtain, Godzilla would not be that far away. All kaiju knew that Minilla stuck to Godzilla like a parasite. The prospect of seeing him again excited and petrified her at the same time.

I rated it M for safety. I'm not a Writer and I don't make a habit out of it. So if you see any mess ups that's why. I'll probably come back to this to fix any mistakes I've made in the future. I also forget things and get really distracted easily so don't be surprise if something is out of place. I originally though of making Minilla Zillas and Godzilla's offspring but I abondon that idea. I don't think I'll be making this story past 5 chapters, it took me all day to write this, If I do it might just be a series of one-shots between them. While writing this I think I made Zilla a little obsessed with him. .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Godzilla.

* * *

Zilla's excitement was completely crushed afterwards when she could not see hide nor scales of the king kaiju. Her attention went back to the hatchling, who, after a while of playing with her food was currently trying to take a bite out of it. Zilla could not help but envy Minilla, as he was the only one by far able to get close to Godzilla and not get turned away like she did. As a hatchling she enjoyed watching his battles from afar and admiring his strength to destroy his enemies. Few of those battles left her fearing for his life whenever he was gravely injured. Zilla remembered even sneaking out to his domain to bring him food to recover. A few trips later she found out Godzilla's source of food was not meat. It made her fell like an idiot.

Not sure what Minilla's diet consist of, Zilla, nudged him away before he could rip off a piece and eat it. She did not want to be the cause of his death if he ate anything that might be toxic for him. Minilla voiced his annoyance at her with a roar that sounded more like a squeal. Zilla reprimanded him when he tried to go after her food again with a roar, sending him running behind a rock in fear. Picking up the carcass, Zilla started to buried it in the sand for later. Once she was done, she looked over to see Minilla peeking out over the top of the bolder. With a great shake of her head and a huff she started to walk off. Minilla, with great determination, managed to grab ahold of her tail again and climb his way up over her spiked back. Zilla twisted her neck to try and get a look at the hatchling now nestled behind her head in front of her main spikes. Minilla nuzzled her scaled neck with a little grumble.

The Minilla had a odd fascination with her, not even a week would go by without the hatchling finding her some way or another. Once, while making her way out to sea he attempted to follow her and almost got swept away. There was no hiding her amusement as Minilla flailed his little arms and legs in the process as he tried to get to her. Zilla eventually had to resort to outmaneuvering him to get away. Though, she would admit, after the destruction of her own hatchlings she had grown fond of him. As a male Zilla wouldn't have ever vision growing fond of him, especially offspring's she may have sired at that time. As with most males she came across, Zilla knew she would have never even given her own offspring the time of day. Now, Zilla could help but mourn for her deceased offspring, thinking about how their life could have been.

A roar rumbled threw the air, startling both her and minilla. It did not come from a distance, which would have been better. No, it was much worse. The roar had came from her.

Zilla had been so wrapped up in the thought of her offspring that she had given out a mating call. Panicking, she quickly crotched down, butted Minilla off her neck and shoved him into a bushy shrub as responding roars echoed from a variety of directions. Minilla gave a cry of protest and attempted to go to stand at the side of her foot. A firm hiss to stay put stopped him.

She turned her head forward after hearing the ground rumble, crack, and shift towards her direction. Zilla stood up and made herself look intimidating as a horn followed by a head broke to the surface. Even though the male could not see with his ears covering his eye's he still managed to point his head in her direction. He sniffed the air then made his way over to her. All the while bobbing his head and stretching out his neck. Failing to impress her, Zilla growled at the male as he bopped her hind hip with his muzzle. Now that her senses return to her she was not in the mood to deal with him. In spite of what her mind wanted Zilla could not stop her body from feeling the opposite. It was not uncommon for her to seek out a previous male for mating after rejecting him the first time. But right now was not one of those times, Minilla was keeping her on high alert. Regardless of wither or not she was in heat, Zilla would not mate with an aggressive male with a hatchling around. Zilla could sense the males annoyance build up as she dodge his attempts to mount her. The males suddenly rose up tall, pulled his ears from his eyes, buffed out his chest, and gave a warning growl.

The extreme weight landing on her back confirmed the males aggression was not directed at her but a rival male. The new male spread his patagium's to intimidate the grounded male then gave Zilla a love nip as a taunt.

Zilla spun up and around to snap at him as a flash of red energy grazed her cheek and smack dead into the offending male, sending him flying. She snaked a tongue out to lick her cheek as it throbbed. Zilla should have known better and waited for both Baragon and Varan to fight it out first so she could have had a better change to either flee with Minilla or fight off the victorious male. Zilla knew that fleeing was out of the question. She had seen many males, in the heat of battle, gravely injure a female to keep them in place. If not then they would peruse the female while continuing to fight one another in the process. To be honest with herself, she would have enjoyed this fight if it weren't for the hatchling currently trying to comfort himself up against her foot again due to all of the commotion. She sunk lower to cover him as she watch the two combating males.

Varan glided at Baragon, smacking into him and sending them both colliding onto a mountain top, causing it to crack and explode under the pressure. In retaliation Baragon smashed his horn into Varans face making his head whip back. Baragon proceeded to bulldozes the male into the ground. Varan kicked his hind feet on Baragons underside, managing to flip the heavier Kaiju over his head. Varan twirled around pounced on Baragons again, scrapping his claws alongside Baragons back leaving deep gash wounds. Baragon buckled him off, turned around and torn a chunk out of Varan's patagium. With a final stare down they both leapt at each other. Heads knocked together with a sickening smack that even made Zilla wince. Zilla may have enjoyed the battle of two males fighting over her but never to the point were they would kill each other. She took a step forward to break them apart then halted as she heard a sound like blowing fire.

A flash of blue and white light parted the land then hit both males dead on. The impact broke them apart and looked over at her. Confusion took over until she felt a clawed paw grab a hold of her hip and then a massive body push her into the ground. Minilla darting out from under her to avoid being crushed. Both Baragon and Varan backed off in fear as they stared at the new male advisory. Zilla watched as the bloody beaten kaiju's scurried off in fright as the newcomer gave a mighty roar. It took her a minute to realize that distinct roar only came from one kaiju. Zilla turned her head and shifted what she could of her body to stare at the male keeping her pined beneath him. She froze. It was Godzilla the King of all monsters!

* * *

_**I'm not sure what Godzilla eats but I'm going to assume he's a herbivore based on me seeing Godzilla Jr. eat a flower on youtube and Minilla eating some type of fruit in the movie Son of Godzilla. I tried to make the fight scene interesting, but clearly I need to work on stuff like that for another time. I would be surprise if I researched this wrong, but if you don't know what a patagium is basically the loose skin used for flying or gliding. Please, note that I'm not trying to include dialogue into this story, I'm trying to get them to communicate without the use of words.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

The female proved hard to track, every single time Godzilla would get a glimpse of Zilla she would bolt. The last time Godzilla saw her was when Gorosaurus was trying to mate with her. It was a feeble attempt at best, but not without punishment. After Zilla rejected Gorosaurus and made for the ocean line Godzilla quickly reminded Gorosaurus that she was not to be touch again by knocking him over with a power slap of his tail. With that, Gorosaurus fled having learned his lesson.

From the corner of Godzilla's eye he watched as Zilla's spikes vanish underwater. He did not understand why the female choose to evade him. Zilla was fast, he'd give her credit for that as his bulk made him more sluggish on land. Godzilla wished he could communicate the way he did with Minilla. He had tried on multiple times to convey a message mentally. Sadly, they were just that different. Given enough time with each other, Godzilla knew Zilla would eventually pick up on his vocalization and body usage. If only she would stop fleeing him!

When Godzilla had found out about her being fatally wounded in the city, he became worried and secretly sought her out. Annoyance ran threw him when other kaiju started to slander her for being weak. Godzilla would admit thought, he was thankful for the destruction of her nest and only because of who father them. If the humans had not done it, he would have taken care of them himself. Due to jealousy, he even went as far as finding her nest to make sure none of her offspring survived. This was only made worse when he found out about the two muto's attempting to nest in his territory. Which he gladly took care of. Thinking of offspring's, Godzilla reminisce of the time he first meet Zilla when she was a male hatchling. The little ones presence was aggravating at first, eventually, Zilla grew on him. The food Zilla left for him after being wounded made him smile somewhat at the hatchlings naivety. Godzilla even went as far as protecting the youngling when other monsters deemed her weak and worthy of dying. One incident lead to him accidently smacking his tail into the hatchlings body. As a result, Zilla stayed away from him as much as possible. It made him feel empty a little back then, over time, he got over it.

On occasion, Godzilla would be forced to fight the young kaiju. On his good days, he would mock her play fight her. On his bad days he would even leave lacerations on Zilla's body, which, he later regret. Other Kaiju chalked this up to Zilla being more inferior to him which Godzilla agreed with, to a certain extant. He could have imagine taking Zilla as his subordinate, who would, one day overpass him with enough training and experience. This fantasy was short lived as the Zilla he knows now and the one from his past were now two completely different species of habit. Godzilla did not know how Zilla did it though, the changes he'd underwent started to catch his attention. At first out of curiosity, then, out of instinct.

Zilla was the main reason it could explain whey Godzilla tolerated Minilla so much. The realization brought him back to another predicament. Minilla had wondered off again. The little hatchling was hard to keep track of, It probably didn't help that Godzilla got lazy with watching over him half the time. The offspring wasn't technically his and he was no female, thus, making him unfit for parenting. With some patience he would be able to pinpoint his location if he forced a connection with him. Unfortunately, Minilla was not his top priority. Zilla was.

For the mean time Godzilla let her have her space to hide away in her comfort cave. He knew just about everything there was to know about her from her escape to area's right down to her eating schedules. He'd admit he was a little obsessive of her, but more out of possessiveness.

Image how not surprised he was when the following morning he ran into his clone, and ultimately lead to a full scale fight that left both of them injured. Godzilla understood full well what the other Kaiju's problem was. Spacegodzilla had father Zilla's offspring. After having his nest destroyed, he was sent into a rage and destroyed nearly half the island before calming down. Godzilla understood the other Kaiju had wanted to nest in a more secure and secret area on the island out of Godzilla's and anyone else's reach, but Zilla's need to migrate and nest off the island was too strong which lead to her getting the brunt force of the clones wrath. Spacegodzilla did not make it easy for Godzilla to keep track of her lately due to his constant harassment. Zilla could not stay in one area for long without running into his clone again. Godzilla figure out why, his clone wanted to mate with her again. Knowing this, he knew it would not end well for her.

It took Godzilla a few hours to finally sniff her out and when he spotted her, Minilla, was with her. He should have known the hatchling would be with her. From what he could tell, Zilla could not understand the hatchlings omnivorous appetite when she shoved him away. Bared teeth formed a slight grin when she roar at him. So naïve indeed. He stayed back somewhat as she walked off with the young hatchling trailing after her.

Not long after, is when Godzilla heard it. The sound of her mating call was like music to his ears. Godzilla would have responded if it weren't for a rumbling noise he knew all to well. Baragon. He watched Zilla nudge Minilla into a overgrown bush as the male emerged from the ground and proceeded to make a ridiculous attempt to woo the female. He could tell she was not impressed with Baragons attempts. Godzilla could feel his spikes start to burn when he saw Varan glide in and mount her. Then a beam of red energy hit her. That was the breaking point. Godzilla felt his throat vibrate as energy rush threw and out his mouth as he sent an atomic breath their way.

Never in his days of existence did Godzilla ever though he'd lay claim to a female. He pinned the female under his bulky body, giving out a mighty roar that ended with a angry huffing noise. Godzilla watched with satisfaction as they ran off. His attention turned back to the female who, after a moment of shock, was struggling right under him.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long to update the chapter. I've been doing art-trades and commissions and the fact I found my tablet pen again didn't help. I made Minilla Omnivorus, but as for Godzilla I heard he doesn't need food as he feeds off of nuclear energy. I like that concept so I kept that. As you can tell with this chapter there is a lot of miscommunication between them mostly on Zillas view. Again as I've said in the previous chapter, I'm trying to have no diolouge between them. This chapter might be a little out of shorts, but I'll fix mistakes sooner or later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Any ordinary Kaiju would have taken her right there, yet, Godzilla wasn't any ordinary Kaiju. He was the king and as a king he would do anything to prove to the female he was worthy of her and she worthy of him. He'd agree, he was naturally forceful by nature but this was new territory that he was exploring which deserved patience. Zilla flailed under him in a poor attempt to get away. Godzilla purred, loving the way her spikes poked and scraped into his chest. He ran his tongue across her cheek to her lip, following with a slight nip. Godzilla watched as she went stiff still, unsure if it was out of fear or surprise. His grip on her tighten as he forced her up.

Minilla chirped up at him angry and hogging up on Zilla's leg, occasionally touching Godzilla's to try and shove him away. Godzilla was in no mood to deal with him at the moment. With a slight push, more like a shove for Minilla who went flying, Godzilla sent a command to Minilla to stay put and out of sight. Godzilla maneuvered the stunned female towards the ocean all the while keeping a clawed hand on her, just in case she decided to bolt. The ocean was the perfect area to begin courting her. With chills running up his spine, Godzilla could hardly believe what he was doing. It felt unreal. He was beginning to get anxious and excited. The ocean was Godzilla's greatest advantage, so he would be able to outmaneuver her if she tried to flee. Once they were a little way's away from Monster Island, Godzilla proved his agility when Zilla tried to do just that.

Godzilla swiftly swam and lightly rammed into Zilla's side to send her in a different direction. As a result, this made Zilla go into a panic and she made a quick U-turn to go back towards the Island. Godzilla bit down on her tail and pulled her back under him playfully. Zilla paused and flicked her eye's at him. He purred gently, holding her as he swam away from the island. Zilla curious, waited and silently enjoyed the way his claws felt on her upper sides. She closed her eyes in contempt when every so often as his lower belly would brush against her back as he swam. A few Kaiju bolted out of the way as they went by, obviously stunned. Godzilla took her to another favorite resting place of his, a deep secluded area at the ocean floor located near a cavern.

When Godzilla let her go, Zilla swam forward and quickly spun around to stare at him. Her head tilted to the side letting out an annoyed hiss while doing so. Zilla slide her eyes over him, making their way from his face all way down until they stopped at his crotch area. Understanding bloomed through and her shyness rose which caused her to advert her gaze from him and shift away. Zilla could hardly believe her eyes. Godzilla had offered himself freely to her and any female would be a fool to rebuff him. Zila wasn't really accustom to wooing another kaiju as it was usually the other way around, regardless, She was tempted to go freely to him. Regrettably, she was glued in place as her brain was still trying to process what was currently taking place.

Godzilla hummed in approval as the female came to some understanding, which kept her from fleeing. He swam under her, letting his spikes scrape her underside. On reflex she rolled over facing upwards, growling gently as he circled back. This time going over her to gently slide his scaled chest against her. After rolling to face the ocean bottom, Zilla looked over to Godzilla to see a faint flash of blue light emitting from his spikes. Letting her instincts take over, she swam to him and rubbed herself alongside his back, feeling the warmth of his spikes made her purr. Still on his back, Zilla glided her neck across his following with a nip at his mouth. Godzilla responding in kind, all the while sparks of energy puffing out. Zilla swiftly swam backwards over him, although while still keeping in contact, and watched with amazement as Godzilla fired off a blasted. Zilla watched with admiration as it completely demolished a seamount. She swerved downwards next to his hip to move under his arm to get under him. Godzilla's chest puffed out. This was it. The moment they both have been waiting for.

Sadly, like with life, it has a habit with throwing obstacle's in the way. Godzilla wasn't all that surprised for the wave of energy to knock into him. He managed to shield Zilla from the force of the blow by moving her out of the way. Godzilla's feet dug into the ground as he slid back from the hit. Sizzling noises could be heard as the water boiled, becoming murky with dust as the ground split and crumbled around them.

Godzilla shook with anger and fired of a shot of his own in the direction the wave came from. He growled, chest still burning while his spikes still glowed when the dust started to clear. Godzilla heard a familiar roar as another wave came at him. He hissed as it torched him over his left hip up to his shoulder. Godzilla crouched down, a clawed handed making contact with the ground as it trembled and broke more. He roared as boulders smacked into his head and back. Godzilla bared his teeth as he was stuck under a pile of rubble. With great force, Godzilla busted threw the rubble with a mighty roar. The unseen male would pay for the damaged he caused to his domain, even more so for trying to lay claim to a female that was his.

Unlike, Godzilla Zilla wasn't all that prepared for the first blast of energy and felt the heat of the wave scorched the right side of her face, stomach, and hip as she was shoved by Godzilla. The unseen force fired off a second wave towards them which imploded the ground under them. Zilla screeched as she overstepped her balance as boulders smacked into her, which pushed her down into a crater. She grabbed at the sides only to get hit in the face with a rock and as a result went into a free fall, all the while getting smacked with stones. She instinctively rolled over onto her stomach after she made impact with the ground. More rock toppled over and on her, keeping her pinned to the ground in the aftermath. Godzilla quickly made his way over to her and shifted the rubble off and away from her, after he himself nearly getting buried. He surveyed the top of the crater and spotted the shadow of his potential rival. Zilla attempted to stand up but halted as Godzilla stood up straight and over her, obviously enraged at the male for interrupting his and Zilla's moment together.

* * *

**Just a heads up, I try and update this story at least once a month. I made Godzilla somewhat of a show off here. It might be a little confusing here as Godzilla and Zilla's point of view kind of mingle here. Also, I thank you all that have review for the comments and encouragements. I'll admit I had a lot more trouble with this chapter then the previous ones. The next one's not going to be a joy ride either, but I do have an idea of where it's headed. A little is already written out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Godzilla.

* * *

When Spacegodzilla had first noticed the female, she had been a male. Back then, Zilla was a lousy excuse for a Kaiju. Spacegodzilla would see traces of Zilla trying to fight Godzilla. He found it pathetic at best and often scoffed at Zilla's feeble attempts to surpass Godzilla. He even saw and chuckled at Zilla's poor try at firing an atomic breath at his rival. Every Kaiju knew that only the oldest and more experience, or more fortune enough, were able to fire off some form of energy. Zilla was still too young. The most Zilla could do was give off puffs of fire.

When Zilla started to change. At first it peaked Spacegodzilla's interest, only to quickly evaporated. He was too busy dealing with Godzilla to worry about it at the time. It was only until Spacegodzilla started to notice that Godzilla wasn't paying all that much attention to him and their fight's that Zilla was begining to spark his interest. He even seen Godzilla on multipul accounts stalking her for a great distance. Then, Zilla went in heat. It drove Spacegodzilla insane to the point where he disguised her scent with his own and a various of other dead kaiju to throw Godzilla off track. Apparently, it had worked. Not long after that, Spacegodzilla had tracked down the female and forcefully mated with her. Injuring her when she attempted to get away. He went as far as keeping her hidden in a cave where no one could get to her. Only letting her go after she was no longer in heat.

Spacegodzilla still followed her after those events, just less often. Surprisingly enough, he started to get more pushy with Zill again when he noticed another change happening within her. Her scales started to expand as her belly swelled with fertilized eggs. She was digging around the island more often then usual as well. Spacegodzilla kept checking up on her, going as far as trying to find Zilla a nesting area away from the island. He did eventually find an area, alas, when he got back to the island Zilla was no where to be seen. It was month's later when he did and what Spacegodzilla discovered left him enraged. Somehow Zilla had managed to make it back to the island, although, barely. Spacegodzilla had been crossing a mountain top when he discovered her body adrift in the ocean. Birds, fish, and other smaller kaiju were pecking and nibbling on her open wounds. After dragging her back on shore, Spacegodzilla accessed the damage. He wasn't to thrilled with what he saw. Missile wounds, he concluded, lined majority of her neck and hip. Her mouth was slightly burnt, from what he didn't know. It was only when he saw her pseudo penis out and slightly torn from stretching that he realized what had happen. Zilla had tried to nest in a area populated by human's.

Spacegodzilla watch over her that night trying to come to grips with what happen. When Zilla had woken up, the anger came back. The female had let their offspring die. He roared at her and on reflex she curled into a ball and whimpered. With a hiss, he backtracked her location to find her nest to survey the damage that had been done.

What Spacegodzilla was greeted with did not dull the ache he started to feel. The missiles being fired at him barely worth a glace as he stared at the dead body's of his hatchlings. Spacegodzilla nudged a few of them to see if they would move. Not even a twitch. He did not stop looking around the nest and brushed off the attack's done by the human's as if it were nothing. Taking in a little bit of joy as he knocked down more buildings in the process. Even firing off a blast of energy for the heck of it. Eventually the missiles had stopped.

A roar caught his attention as he continued to search. Godzilla was a couple feet away from the nest, walking away. Spacegodzilla was not blind to the oval shape object he was caring in his claws. It was an undamaged egg. He was not happy indeed. From what he could understand, Godzilla had come to make sure none of his hatchlings had survive. Spacegodzilla would have done anything at the moment to kill Godzilla, but did not wish to risk damaging the egg. So he left Godzilla and the egg be for now.

As he returned to the island, Godzilla had been alone with no egg in sight Spacegodzilla had furiously show Godzilla his hatred for him for stealing what belonged to him. A few years when by when he noticed a small hatchling tagging along with Godzilla. The pieces weren't that hard to fill. Godzilla was raising his surviving offspring as his own. That left him confused and bitter at what reason's behind it. Space Godzilla tired once to approach the hatchling but it ended in disaster.

These event's lead to Spacegodzilla resenting Zilla for what she did. Constantly, harassing her such as destroying her birth home and keeping her constantly on the run from him. Spacegodzilla greatly enjoyed her sorrow at being ridiculed by the other kaiju, wanting her to feel what he felt on that day.

Spacegodzilla was somewhat thrilled when he noticed Zilla had gone back in heat again. Becoming irritated at the males who attempted court and mate with her. Even though, Godzilla intimidated the males into submission it did not stop him killing both Gorosaurus and Varan. He would have killed baragon but the male had managed to slip away from him by going underground. He did not wish to take the risk of any of them trying to mate with Zilla again. He knew Godzilla would become more problematic then last time. Spacegodzilla didn't waste any time to follow them once he had spotted Godzilla disappearing with Zilla under the ocean sea.

Spacegodzilla had never gone out to far into Godzilla's domain, as of right now, he was making an exception. Rage is the emotion that boiled in his blood as Spacegodzilla watched Godzilla interact with Zilla. When Godzilla went to mount her that had crossed a line, vision clouded in flashes of red. His chest puffed out as he huffed at the expense of the energy he exhaled. Yes, He was angry at the female but his hatred for Godzilla at the moment masked that. Godzilla had already taken his son. He didn't know why but the connection between Minilla and him was dimmer then the connection between Minilla and Godzilla. That was to be dealt with on a later date right now Spacegodzilla wouldn't let Godzilla have Zilla like he has Minilla. The female was his and his alone.

* * *

**Okay I know I said I'd update at least once a month...well I change my mind. I'll update whenever I feel like it. I gave Zilla a Pseudo Penis like with hyena's. From what I hear they also give birth through it. This also reminded me of a dinosaur TV series, I think, I saw where this dinosaur laid egg's through some tube thingy. Something to do with trying to figure out how dinosaur's laid their egg's since they where so big. So I kind of when with that. I couldn't also forgot that Zilla was originally male so, it would be just weird to get rid of it in general. It's been a while since I saw Godzilla 1989 but basically my mind for the story, Nick mistook Zilla for a male due to her Pseudo Penis. Lol**


End file.
